oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
Lost City is a quest about the fairy land Zanaris. A group of adventurers have set up camp in Lumbridge Swamp, claiming to be searching for the mystical lost city. You must find the truth of this claim, and gain entrance to the moon of Gielinor, Zanaris. Details Crafting *36 Woodcutting *Ability to kill a level 101 Tree spirit with limited armour and weapons. |items=*A knife *A woodcutting axe (you will need to bank the axe before accessing Entrana) Suggested: *Runes for approximately 50 casts of the Crumble Undead spell (requires 39 Magic) (Tree Spirit is susceptible to it). *Runes or tabs to teleport out of Entrana Dungeon (highly recommended) *Food |kills = Tree Spirit (level 101) |recommended = *A prayer potion (highly recommended if using Melee). Prayer is drained to a few points when entering the dungeon. *3+ Ring of recoil (highly recommended if using Melee) *Lumbridge teleport *A bow string and an unstrung bow or log (to fight zombies and save your runes) *Arrows (to fight zombies and save your runes)}} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: '''A woodcutting axe. To start this quest, take an axe, then head into the Lumbridge Swamp. Go to the northwest corner of the swamp to find a Warrior, an Archer, a Wizard, and a Monk standing around a camp-fire. Talk to the warrior, and ask him, "What are you camped out here for?" He will let it slip that he is searching for Zanaris. Ask him, "Who's Zanaris?", and then, "If it's hidden, how are you planning to find it?" Lastly, say, "Looks like you don't know either," and in his anger, he will accidentally reveal that there is a leprechaun hiding in a nearby tree who knows how to get to Zanaris. Head a little bit west, and look for a tree that strangely only has a "Chop" option instead of a "Chop-down" option. Click on the tree, and a leprechaun named Shamus will pop out. Ask him how to get to Zanaris, and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon. The island of Entrana ''Items required:' A knife, combat runes, and food (both optional but highly recommended) Unfortunately, you're not allowed to take armour or weapons to Entrana, but you can take: * Items to make better armour, such as a needle, thread, and dragonhide or leather * Some clothing options, such as H.A.M Robes and Full Graceful * A knife and logs (or unstrung bow), and a bow string so you can make a bow. * Arrows * Runes (for combat and teleporting) * Potions * Food * Jewellery * God books Make your way to Port Sarim. On the north east dock, there are monks of Entrana, and a bank deposit box. Store your axe in the bank deposit box and take the boat to Entrana. When you get off the boat, go to the east through the temple; then north over the bridge; then west. You will find a monk next to a dungeon entrance. Climb down. Note: when you enter the dungeon, your prayer will be reduced to nearly 0. If you aren't safespotting, it's suggested that you bring at least one prayer potion to counteract the effect. Once in the dungeon, you will have to kill zombies (level 25) until one of them drops a bronze axe. There is a safespot by the mushrooms against the west wall, and another by the little group of mushrooms in southern part of the zombie area. If using the Crumble Undead spell to fight zombies, make sure to save runes for some 20-30 casts for use against the tree spirit later. Once you have obtained an axe from the zombies, travel around the cave until you see some greater demons and a small cave off to the south. (NOTE: do not go through the magical door to the east, it takes you to level 32 Wilderness). Run past the demons into this cave, and use your axe to chop the Dramen Tree found inside. A level 101 tree spirit will appear. An easy way to safespot this fight is to run all the way to the north (with the tree spirit in tow) and then all the way to the south behind the mushrooms. Bring plenty of arrows for Range: more than 200 if around level 25 Ranged. You'll need to bring the materials to fletch your own bow and craft your own armour. It is possible to attempt to melee the tree spirit, but it hits hard (11's) and absorbs most melee attacks. A smarter way to take on the spirit is to buy runes from the rune store in Port Sarim, hide behind the fungi to the south of the tree, and use magic. Crumble Undead is extremely effective: Even at the level at which it is first unlocked, the spell can dispose of the tree spirit in as few as 10 casts. It is not possible to have someone else weaken the tree spirit. You must kill it entirely on your own. Once you've defeated the tree spirit, cut the tree again to get a Dramen branch. Note: If you plan on doing The Fremennik Trials later, it would be wise to get another dramen branch, but do not make it into a staff so that you can smuggle it in Thorvald's trial. Also, another branch is required for freeing Sir Amik Varze in Recipe for Disaster, thus two branches excluding the one in this quest. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen staff. CAUTION: if you decide to go through the magical door, you will be teleported into level 32 Wilderness. Finishing up '''Items required: 'Dramen staff'' Teleport out, and make your way back to the Lumbridge Swamp. A player can use Lumbridge Home Teleport for quick transportation. Wield your Dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the middle of the swamp, north-west of the Lumbridge Swamp training mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Rewards Required for completing Completion of Lost City is required for the following quests: * Fairytale I - Growing Pains * Heroes' Quest * Lunar Diplomacy * Recipe for Disaster: Sir Amik Varze Completion of Lost City is also required for: * Slayer Master Chaeldar (70 Combat) Category:Quests Category:Lost City Category:Zanaris